Just an average quest
by kombater4
Summary: This is a story that is about a DnD game that me and a group of friends played. It is mildly humorous and is of course fantasy based.


Just for reference this story is based upon a "Dungeons and Dragons" game that and as i am typing this it is still in going, so if I kill off a character then don't blame me. Also if a sentence starts with "note:" then its just a piece of info that explains a tad bit of detail, it is not necessary to read these, it is just that these are for reference.

Just an Average Quest...

In the early morning of just an average day, there is a boat heading for shore to dock. the waves crash upon its front and the boat sways from side to side. A gigantic wave, a wave of this size is rather uncommon, hits the rear of the vessel and sends it into a mass of hysteria. With shouts and roar's crackling down from the Captain of this mere boat, the ship soon stabilizes and is back on track to its final stop. Inside a cabin there is a passenger, a hitch-hiker of sorts, he comes out of his small quarters and on to the deck. It is clear that this man is a stranger to being on the waters, he slowly heaves his body to the captain to ask what happened. The captain in a crackling croak tells this man that it was nothing and to get off the deck or less he would rather be through over. In that instant a flicker in the sky is spotted, and with that a small being falling towards the sea. With a splash a small creature is noticed drowning in the water, struggling to stay afloat. The man saw this and tried to convince the captain to let him aboard, but the captain simply said "it's none of my concern". The man questioned whether it was worth it to risk his life for just another petty being. Soon he noticed that the thing in the water was carrying a large sack of something, hoping for the best the man jumped in. The water was all but freezing and it was getting to the man; at this point the man was just trying to get the bag off of the small being. As he tried to loosen the sack it fell of, it sank down deep into the sea. The chance was lost but realizing that he had lost what ever was in the sack, he decided that he would help the little man in the water. With all of his might he dragged himself and what appeared to be a gnome to the beach. The gnome was unconscious and the man was tired, but still he tried to wake the gnome.

Note: at this point the gnome is thinking about penguins. if you are wondering why, it is because of a "scientific" fact. Everyone knows that humans only use around 20% of their brains, "science" has shown that the other 80% is filled with penguins. It's a "fact".

After pounding on the gnomes chest with no response, he finally just punched the gnome in frustration. With a sudden splurge of water the gnome woke, but he did not wake up peacefully, he woke kicking and shouting. After a while of shouting and flailing, the gnome came to his senses. The first words that came out of the gnomes mouth, that was not fueled with rage was "did ... you save me". The gnome finally coming too, notices that what he is talking is no ordinary man but what seems like some sort of hybrid between man and dwarf. The man replied heroically "yup, that was me who saved your hide". The gnome said great fully "i guess i owe you my life ... Once more thanks. my name is Aldwin". The man thinks to himself he owe's his life to me, I was hoping for gold but this makes a close second. He finally reply's " my name is Lyon, you are welcome to come with me if you like". So both Lyon and Aldwin set off.

As the two walked on they came across the town of Ammerdale, they knew this because of a sign which read "Ammerdale, population: 38". They continued into the town and the first things they saw was a tavern flowing with light, there seemed to be a bar fight of sorts. Lyon was the first to notice and as soon as he did; he was off like a greyhound that saw a rabbit. Aldwin noticed the tavern and the fight, but most of all he saw lyon desperate for a fight and ran after him. As lyon burst he was anxious and exited, but once he did he regretted it immediately. The words slipped from his mouth with regret soon following them, " were's the fight!". he was greeted by a strange sight, the whole tavern was staring straight at him. What he thought to be a fight was nothing more than a chess match. Aldwin not realizing what the commotion was about ran in screaming "don't kill him he's just an idiot". Just like Lyon before him, he regretted everything that came off his tongue.


End file.
